The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the recovery of hydrocarbons. Specifically, the present approaches relate to hydraulic fracturing techniques and Enhanced Oil Recovery.
Hydrocarbon fluids (e.g., oil and gas) are found in subterranean formations beneath the Earth's surface. To obtain these fluids, well bores are drilled into the formations through which the fluid is brought to the surface. Productivity of a formation thus depends on the oil's ability to reach the well bore, which may be governed by formation permeability. Production rates from these formations are often less than expected or desired due to a variety of factors. One common factor for lower production rates is the restricted flow of oil through the porous media of the subterranean formation. Production is reduced when the permeability of the formation is low because oil flow to the production well is restricted.
Hydraulic fracturing (“fracturing” or “fracing”) is a process commonly used to increase the flow of desired fluids, such as oil and gas, from a subterranean formation. Hydraulic fracturing involves introducing a fracturing fluid into a subterranean formation at or above a pressure sufficient to create or enhance one or more fractures in the formation to facilitate the oil's ability to flow from the formation reservoir to the well bore. Enhancing a fracture means enlarging a pre-existing fracture in the formation, which leads to increased permeability of the subterranean formation.
After a fracturing fluid has been used to form fractures in a subterranean formation, it is usually returned to the surface. It is desirable to recycle the fracturing fluid so it may be used to form additional fractures in the same subterranean formation via another well, or to form fractures in one or more different subterranean formations penetrated by the same well, while minimizing waste. However, conventional fracturing fluids, such as water, are not optimal for recycling as a result of the high operating costs and necessary supplemental equipment. Additionally, using water or another liquid can be detrimental to the formation, and thus oil production, because liquids can lead to phase trapping and clay swelling. Therefore, a need exists for a fracturing fluid that can be easily recycled and that can mitigate any damage to the subterranean formation.